Digimon Adventure 01: Revamp
by Kiarou
Summary: That was the beginning--the world back then, it was small to me--but nonetheless, still revolving as the experience of continuance began on that summer day. I remember it well. It was Tuesday, August 8th; we were in our second week of summer camp... R
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters

Ok, so if you didn't get what this fic is about, I'll tell you. I am remaking the series in my own vision. I am keeping the essence of Digimon still here, I am, however, changing a few plot points. But the plot for the beginning is fairly unchanged, it is somewhat hard to change the introduction of the characters.

Also, please read my comments after the prequel, they are** really **important :]

And please enjoy^^~

---

Prequel:

Step. Step. Step. Step.

A dark figure sat down in a dark room filled with monitors and preceded to furiously type on the keyboards. An image of another figure shrouded in darkness appeared on one of the screens.

"Is it time…?" The screen asked as explosions and banging could be heard from the background.

"I believe so. We've waited long enough." The man said, imputing numbers at such a rapid pace his fingers could barely keep up. "I won't let their sacrifices be in vain, I won't let those victims, our friends, be wasted…"

"Transfer one and two are complete, I'm sending the last patch through now--" The figure on the screen was cut off when the deafening sound of an iron clad door came crashing down and the footsteps of heavy soldier could be heard marching in. There was a long pause "…I'm afraid there's not enough time for the final download to finish…we need more time and they've already reached the main control hub…I've sealed the Connection Port so they can't get to you. But—"

"No! You fool! Why did you seal the Port to Server?! I can't do this without you!"

"The rest is up to you…I'll buy you some time." he said as he turned the monitor off. The audio, however, was still transferring.

"It's ok, the Chosen Children will bring the light of day to the Digital World once again—" His whisper was cut off again, but this time by a cold, shrill, icy voice.

"Oh? I see, so it appears as if the single survivor of this pitiful crew is making a final, 'heartbreaking', attempt to save his world. HmmHmm, Hahahaha!" The laugh was so cold and destructive. The sound of a blade being unsheathed could be heard with its icy screech.

"AhhHHHH!" The man screamed. A sharp blade slid into his back as he fell on the computer consol. The taste of warm iron filled his mouth as his body became drenched with the extract.

"HAHAHA! Fool, how does it feel to know that all your efforts have been in vain?" The cold voice asked the dying man as he pulled his blade out of his back and placed it back in his sheath. "Soldiers! Find those three files and the proxy location of the conservators, immediately!" The voice yelled turning around and walking away.

The dying man slowly looked up at the screen and turned it back on when he knew that the coast was clear "I'm sure you heard all of that…" the man said, desperately gasping for air, "This is good, this means he thinks we're all dead…they don't know about you…stay in hiding…call for them…" The man reached over to the control panel and typed in a series of codes and figures "There is no time for the transfer to finish…heh…guess I was useless after all... I'll have the computer scatter the crests across the module", he reached over and hit enter.

"No! Llya! No…everyone…they're dead…they're all dead!" the man yelled as he beat his fists against the cold hard metal of his computer, hot tears burning in his eyes.

The blood drenched man closed his eyes and muttered his final words to his dear friend and colleague, "Hey…it's ok…we did our jobs until the very end, now, the rest is up to you…Gennai…"

…

…

…

Silence.

…

…

…

"Aughh…!" an old man moaned as he sluggishly sat up in his bed "that dream again…those memories…"

He slowly got out of bed and looked at the time "Today…this is it, our efforts—our sacrifices—everything—they will finally pay off…"

He made his way to a giant dusty computer and with a hint of anticipation and remorse in his voice, he mumbled,

"…Hope begins now…"

"Computer, launch program Digidestin…"

-----

Well that's the prequel~ chapter/episode one coming soon [the actual episodes are much, much much longer than this] ^^~

Also, it is good to note that this fanfic will be completely different than others. As I said before, I want to remake the series in my own vision and thus, I need to show you that. My original plan was that at the beginning of each real chapter I am going to post links to pictures of the characters I have changed/redesigned.

But for some reason wont allow me to place in links or even copy paste urls

So I will be posting this story on deviant art, I would really rather you to follow it there since I am able to post artwork with the story. But I will be updating the story here as well.

Those of you that know me from Deviant art know I redesign digimon...well I will be redesigning every digimon that appears in the series, I am very excited 33

My deviant art name is kiarou.

thats kiarou. deviantart. com

Please stay tuned :DD


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
---

That was the beginning, the world back then, it was small to me, but nonetheless, still revolving as the experience of continuance began on that summer day. I remember it well. It was Tuesday, August 8th; we were all in our second week at summer camp. There was nothing spectacular going on, nothing specific or of interest, but there was a constant aura of adventure in the air since we had gotten there. I do not know if anyone else could feel it, but I know that there were seven teens that could…

It was a rather cold day for the summer, and most of the other kids were doing some sort of camping event such as swimming, hunting, or canoeing. However, there were seven teens that were not doing anything, quite literally. While all the others were making a productive use of their time, there were seven children who decided to stay around the small recreational shack to relax. None of the seven teens really knew each other, they had known _of_ each other since they were kids, but they could hardly be considered friends. And that is when it began.

A tiny, lonely, flake of ice fluttered down from the sky, soon followed by another, and then another. The first flake was felt by a young man named Taichi Yagami—a 16-year old, soon-to-be 3rd year student at Odaiba High—who was currently relaxing on a tree branch. The tiny sliver of ice touched Taichi's nose and then promptly melted. The young man sat up in surprise

"What the- was that…snow…?" He looked up to the sky and he saw more tiny flakes falling.

The snow steadily fell as the next person to note the odd anomaly was another 16-year old boy, named Yamato Ishida, and like Taichi, he was a soon-to-be third year student as well. As the snow met his rather fashionably styled, golden blonde hair, he turned his attention toward the younger boy sitting next to him.

"Hey, Teeks, we better get inside" he commented with a slight tinge of confusion in his voice.

"Woahh! Is that snow?"

The young boy commented with a slight tinge of confusion in his voice.

The young man, who was sitting next to Yamato, was his younger brother, Takeru "TK" Takaishi. Eleven years of age and now in middle school, he had a twinkle of impeccability in his shining cascade eyes as he looked in amazement to the sky.

"Come on, Teeks" Yamato repeated again, grabbing the young boy's arm

"Oh, right." Takeru replied, putting on his backpack and green fisherman's hat

The snow started to fall harder as the wind started picking up. Faster and faster, the light snow fall quickly turned into a cloudy blizzard.

Taichi, who was now out of the tree and running to the tiny, one room, recreational cottage opened the door.

"Come'on everyone, get inside the building" Taichi hollered through the white invisibility.

Yamato and Takeru came to his call and they made their way inside the shack. "Thanks, man" Yamato casually grunted, walking through the threshold.

"Oh, thank god." A voice of relief said as two figures appeared out of the white envelope

Two girls made their way into the building, thanking Taichi as he held the door open. The first girl was a tall, lanky, 15-year old girl with fiery orange hair and a blue beanie—she was, by first appearances, a tomboy. The second girl was nearly opposite of the first, she wore nearly all pink and had a pink sunhat covering her light brunet hair. She was a 15-year old as well and—by first appearances—a 'girly girl'.

"Is that everyone?" Taichi asked as he took the goggles he wore on his head and slid them over his eyes to protect his vision through the now raging snow. He waited for another two or three minutes. Finally, figuring that was everyone, started to unlatch the door and slide it closed.

But just as he began to slide it "Wait! Help me!" a frantic plea called out. Taichi stopped and waited a bit longer until another tall figure appeared out of the all-concealing frost. A tall young man with neatly parted blue hair appeared. He wore black, bold frame glasses and had an overstuffed carrier bag slung over his shoulder. His name was Joe Kiddo, an 18 year old, 4th-yeah student at Odaiba High.

"Thank you so much, I really owe you one" he huffed, trying to catch his breath, "I would have probably frozen out there" he laughed

"Ha, don't mention it!" Taichi laughed back, as he slid the door shut. The two of them joined up with the rest of the kids who had huddled near the heater—all except for one that is. There was a young, red hear kid who was sitting in a corner by himself with his laptop. It looked like he had been in that spot all day. The lights were dim and the room was dark, but his face was illuminated by the ominous blue glow the computer screen. His name was Koushiro Izumi, a young man of 14 and a soon-to-be first year student at Odaiba High.

"Odd…snow in this region at this time of year…" pondered the voice from the corner of the rec room "I don't see how that's possible."

"Well, is that everyone?" Taichi asked as he counted the group

"Yeah, I believe so" Said the tall girl with the fiery hair and the blue beanie "Though, I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Sora Takenouchi-"

"And I'm Mimi Tachikawa" The girl with the large pink sunhat chirped

"Ah, yeah, I thought all of you looked familiar, we all go to the same school" Joe said, finally catching his breath and pushing up his glasses with his forefinger.

"My brother goes to Odaiba High too~" exclaimed a young blonde haired boy, now joining the conversation too.

"Takeru, don't meddle with the other's conversations" Yamato coldly told Takeru from across the room, then reverting his attention back to his cell phone.

"Ok…" Takeru muttered

Taichi stared at Yamato for a couple of seconds, then beamed at Takeru, then stared back at Yamato. You could tell he was thinking because of the smoke coming from the slowly turning gears in his head. "Hey! I know you two!" Taichi finally exclaimed, with a snap of his finger. "You're Yamato right?"

"…yeah" was his simple reply

"Jeez, what a prick" Taichi commented to himself turning back to the group "So then you must be Takeru. Yeah, you're my little sister's, friend aren't you? She talks about you all the time."

"Ooh, yeah! …hey…where is Hikari?" Takeru asked inquisitively.

"Oh, well she couldn't come this summer, she got kinda sick…" Taichi replied with a slight distain in his voice.

"Oh..." Takeru murmured, looking down.

"Aww, cheer up, I'm sure she's fine" Sora cheerfully remarked. That made Takeru look up with a twinkle in his eye and cheerfully reply with a nod of the head.

"So cute~" Mini chirped once again as she turned her head slightly, noticing something out of the corner of her eye. A boy sitting in the corner by himself.

She quietly walked over to the short boy in the orange shirt, intensely staring at his computer screen. "Hiiiii~ what's your name?" Mimi asked, slightly bending down to look over his shoulder. There was no response. Mimi's face grew into an irritated expression. "Heyyy~ I don't like being ignored." She said as she pounced on the boy from behind, her voice turning from a cheerful tone to a sour voice. "What's your name?" she asked again with a cheerful grin.

"Koushiro.", he apathetically replied, pushing her off of his shoulders "And don't bother me. I'm trying to figure this weird anomaly out." This did not sit well with Mimi, as she pouted and grunted at the oblivious boy. Joe's ears perked slightly up.

"Oh, really? Have you found anything interesting?" Joe asked, slowly making his way over to Koushiro's corner.

"No, I've managed to get an internet connection, but according to the forecasts, it's not snowing right now. They don't show any indication, anywhere, of any snow…" Koushiro replied puzzled.

---

The seven teenagers were left in that one room house for two hours as the storm carried on. They stayed there with each other, talking and learning about each other—a minute experience in comparison to what friendships were about to be formed.

---

"Hey, check it out! The storm's stopping!" Joe exclaimed, looking out the tiny window, with a crack in his voice

"All right, awesome!" Taichi exclaimed running to the small window to see for himself "We should probably head back to the camp sight; the councilors must be really worried by now."

"Yeah, your right" Joe agreed, grabbing his carrier bag

All the others packed their belongings and slowly made their way outside, carefully hiking with their hands clasped to each other to make sure no one got left behind.

"I-Is that…and Aurora!" Koushiro exclaimed with a hint of gleeful amazement in his usually monotone voice.

"It…it is…"Yamato replied with just as much amazement in his voice.

In the sky, there was an array of moving lights that greatly resembled that of an aurora borealis. But this one had some significant differences, the arrangement of lights were noticeably closer to the ground—not being much more then 10 or 15 feet off the ground. It was also a noticeably smaller size, spanning not much longer the string of kids. The seven children, linked in hands, stopped for a moment to awe at the odd anomaly.

But as they stopped the aurora started to change—the smooth curves shifted into hard, jagged, chiseled edges and the soothing mixture of colors became a mosaic of harsh, clashing colors. And then, the lights, as if they just gagged and puked, expelled seven, tiny, aspects of light. The seven lights came crashing down, as if they were meteors and hit the seven teens with a precision of accuracy—each ray of light hit the teen's dead-center in their chest.

The seven teenagers feel backwards into the snow

"Wha-what was that?!?!?" Joe screamed as he checked his body for injuries

Everyone else remained speechless.

Then, exactly where the meteor of light had hit them, they started to glow in the chest. The lights, each one a different color for each child, grew bigger and slowly "left" the body and floated in front of them. They still remained speechless—gaffed by what was happening. But Taichi was the first to reach out and snatched it from the air. The others followed. They looked at what it was they just grabbed and it was a small, rectangular device with a black screen and a light blue body. The tiny component had two little buttons next to the screen and an ambience of contingency.

"These are…?" Sora asked in bewilderment

But before anyone could answer the devices in their hands lit up again and sent down a beam of light. The light—as if it were a teleporter—produced an egg; a rather large egg, about the size of basketball. The children reached down and picked up the eggs.

"Ok, I'm scared now, what is going on…"

"…?" was the only reply that was able to be given.

They each looked around, looked at their eggs and then looked at each other in total abashed expression. They all wanted to say something but had no idea what. Before anyone could open their mouth to say something, however—they screamed.

"AHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?" Mimi cried, looking at her feet.

Her feet, along with everyone else's, were disappearing. There was a stream of tiny particles that were slowly moving up their bodies—as their bodies decomposed, a seemingly countless amount of tiny particles were released into the air and then dissipated.

The seven teens, in utter horror, had no sense of what was happening and continued to scream in terror. Steadily the decomposition moved up until it engulfed their entire body.

"Ahhh-"Their screams were cut off as they disintegrated

The echoes of their screams slowly faded away as the particles scattered.

---

Blackness.

Slowly, an image appeared—blurry, like someone just woke up. Taichi, slowly, and in a daze, opened his eyes. "Am I…dead…or was that just a dream..?" Taichi sat up from lying on his back and looked around. _Where am I?_ He thought. All around him were trees, but they didn't look like "normal" trees. They were colorful and looked almost tropical—they ranged from all sizes, from petite shrubs to enormous timber wood. He looked up in the sky—it looked like the sky. Wherever he was, it looked like earth, but it had a strange aura of difference—it felt different, like he was not really there, but he was—almost like a dream in which you can see, control and remember everything perfectly. He looked to his side and the strange device from earlier was lay next to the giant egg.

"Ok, this is weird…" he said, picking up the device and then looking at the egg "Well, at least if I get hungry I have something to eat-" But before he could finish the egg cracked. It was a tiny fracture and a chip fell off the surface. But the tiny breach grew and the cracks encompassed the entire oval-sphere. Then the whole surface fell off and shattered revealing a little, black, furry blob about the same size as the egg. It turned around and stared at Taichi with its pure yellow eyes.

"Ah…" was all Taichi could say "H-h-hey there little guy…" he stammered, wide eyed. The little black blob made an expression with its eyes that resembled a smile and pounced on Taichi, cuddling with him and generating squeals that echoed joy. Taichi, dumbfounded about what was going on, slowly smiled and embraced the little blob.

"Hey, little guy, do you know where we are?"

The small splotched jumped up and down in excitement and it started bouncing into the forest.

"Heyy! Wait, don't leave me!" Taichi called after it, picking up the light blue device and chasing after the tiny creature. "Hey where are you-woahh!" Taichi stopped as he ran into something noticeably shorter then him, but they both fell down backwards. "Ow…" Taichi groaned as he looked up.

That object that he ran into was actually another human—it was Koushiro.

"Hey! It's you!" Taichi jumped up in excitement at seeing someone else.

"Ow, yeah, it me." Koushiro said, slowly stumbled to his feet "What's going on here, my egg-"

"Yours too!?" Taichi interrupted, looking around for the black dot that led him here

"Yeah, it hatched and some weird…creature came out of it" Koushiro turned around to see the black blob that belonged to Taichi interacting—bouncing up and down—with another creature. The other creature belonged to Koushiro, it was a tiny blob as well, no bigger then the egg it came out of. It was green and looked like a pile of mucus with big black eyes and a yellow pacifier of some sort. The conglomeration of goo had bubbles forming off of its body that would float two or three inches off its body and pop only to be replaced by another newly formed bubble. "What is this place…it's definitely not Japan, it may not even be earth."

The two creatures then turned around and went to their respective "owners" and continued to bounce up and down. It was like they wanted something, but they couldn't express it. But Taichi, for some reason, could feel them, he could sense what it was they were trying to say—almost like he was connected to the little creature.

"Is...is this what you want" Taichi asked, bending down and holding out the small device from earlier. Apparently Koushiro could understand them too because he bent down and offered his as well. The two creatures touched the devices and started to glow. The devices lit up and a bright light consumed the two monsters. When the light dissipated, the two creature that had formerly been there were now gone. Now there were two other monsters. In the place of the black blob there was now a large, pink head of some sort of reptilian. It had big, bright, crimson eyes and a large mouth with a copious amount of teeth. The pink "dinosaur" had two antennas of some sort that folded behind its head. In the place of the green blob of mucus sat a large compilation of pink goo. It had bright brown eyes and a mouth that resembled that of a cat. It had tiny little arms with three little claws on each.

"Taichi!" called the little pink head. It had a high pitched voice, that of a playful child's.

"Koushiro!" The little pink goo called out in an equally high pitched voice; however, his voice was a tad more nasally.

"W-what…are you things…"

"We're…well, we're digital monsters!"

"Digi…tal…what?"

"Digital Monster! Digimon!"

"…ok…well then…where are we?"

"The Digital world."

"Ok, now I'm really conf-"

Taichi was cut off by a loud screech that came from the distance.

"Oh, no, we better run!" the two creatures started 'running' away

"Hey! Wait for us!" They two boys started chasing after the two odd creations "Where are we going"

"To hide!"

"From what?"

"THAT!"

The two boys turned around and saw a bug like demon following them and peering at them from above. The creature was red and had giant horns like that of a beetle on its head. It had four wings and four arms. Its cry was that of nails on a chalkboard mixed with the low baritone of strings being scratched.

"Holy shi-" Taichi screamed, nearly falling down "WHAT IS THAT?!?"

"That's Kuwagamon, and he's spotted us!"

The giant beetle swooped down in an attempt to slice the four of them in half. His attack nearly hit if the four of them had they not ducked down at the right moment. The beetle flew back up in the sky and started to make a circle to swoop down and try to slice them in half again.

Taichi, Koushiro and their respective creatures got up and started to run again. Kuwagamon was about to swoop down again and Taichi was about to leap down again to dodge, but just before he could a hand came out of a tree, grabbed his collar and yanked him inside.

Taichi looked around, it was a hollow, cylinder room with silver walls and patches and lines all around it. He looked to his right and saw Koushiro and his "pet" slowly recovering from the fall. He looked to his left and saw his own "pet". He got up and turned around to see Sora and Joe smiling brightly, although Joe looked a little bewildered. He looked to their sides and they too had weird creatures. Sora had some sort of pink plant with legs and eyes next to her—it looked like a giant radish. And Joe had a rather large, brown, floating creature that looked like a seal. It had two flippers and a fiery orange Mohawk. Joe looked like he was about to pee his pants every time he looked at it.

"Hey, guys, lucky we saved you, huh" Sora laughed

"Yeah! Thanks…" Taichi said, still in astonishment.

"What is this?" Koushiro stood up looking around

"It's called a hiding tree!" The little pink radish said "It's from weaker digimon, like us, to hide in when we're being chased."

"I see…and what…are you…digimon?"

"This is Yokomon" Sora pointed to the pink radish "and this is Bukamon" pointing to the brown seal. Joe still looked like he was about to crap his pants

"Am I'm Koromon!" Taichi's pink dinosaur head bounced

"And I am Motimon—pleased to meet you—and sorry about that rough introduction" The pink mush said with his arms bowed

"I think the coast is clear guys" Koushiro informed, poking his head outside the tree's holographic walls.

They cautiously left the safety of the tree and went outside. Kuwagamon was no where to be seen.

"Whew, safe-" Joe started to say but was cut off when he saw rustling in a bush nearby. Joe assumed the fetal position "Please don't hurt me!"

A tiny little ball came bouncing out of the bush. It was no bigger then Koromon, but it had orange fur and a sharp horn protruding from the top of its head. Following the creature came a tall blonde boy with an erroneously worried expression on his face. It was Yamato. He took notice of the group standing there and his brows rose.

"Oh, thank god" he said "have you guys seen Takeru" he pleaded with concern in his voice.

The group was a little dumbfounded, Yamato, a usually calm, cold, silent boy, looked as if he were about to lose it at any second—the only thing he seemed worried about was his little brother. Sora was about to say something but was stopped when a flash of pink emerged from the tall grass on the left.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed

Mimi laughed in joy and ran to give the group a big hug "Ohmagosh. I was sooo worried!" she howled. In her hands she held a small little creature that looked like a headless turtle with arms, legs, eyes and a leek plant growing on its back. Behind Mimi followed a young boy carrying a small white animal with black beady eyes and a large mouth. The dirty blonde boy looked around in innocence.

"Takeru!" Yamato exclaimed in joy, running to his little brother and bending down on his knees, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders and querying of him if he was hurt.

"No, I'm ok!" he cheerfully answered "But look! I made a new friend, his name is Tokomon" he declared, holding up the white creature

"Now that we're all together," Koushiro began "Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"

Silence.

The Digimon looked up at their partners and started to speak

"You're in the Digital World"

"The Digital World?"

"Yes, we've been waiting for you for a very long time; the world is in need of your help. We are your partners, you digital partners."

"Ok, I'll buy it…" Koushiro said with doubt in his voice "what are these then?" He asked holding up the light blue device.

"Those are your digivices, they are what brought you here, kinda like a password. They help us to digitally develop"

"Develop? So is that what happened to you when you touched out 'Digivices'?"

"Yes. Normally it takes a very long time for a digimon to acquire enough data to evolve, but with the digital devices, it temporarily gives us the power to go to the next stage—as long as we can maintain that form"

"Ok, I don't know if I fully believe this."

"I must be dreaming"

"Let's assume you're telling the truth, how do you know all of this, and why us?"

"…I don't know…we just…know? And I don't know why you, but all I know is that we have been waiting for you."

Before any of the kids could ask another question the baritone screech with the high toned pitch was heard again. Trees could be heard falling in the background

"Oh crap, everyone, run!" Taichi announced with haste as he led the way

Everyone started running; trees could be heard being knocked down. Taichi was making his way back to the hiding tree. "Here, common, inside this-" He was cut off when a giant beetle foot came down and crushed the hiding spot. "Shit-" he started leading the group to another spot

"Taichi, do you even know where you're going?!?" Sora cried as the rest of the group desperately tried to keep up

"Yeah! Away from that thing!" Taichi blurted

There was a clearing in the forest, he could the light leaking in between the trunks "This way, there's an opening here!"

"Why do we want to do to an OPEN AREA!?" cried Joe, confused

"So we can see him, we can't keep running, we need to FIGHT!" Taichi screamed as they entered the opening

"FIGHT?!? Are you crazy?!" Mimi bawled, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"No, he's right." A cold voice said flatly "If that thing is a Digimon too, then we can fight it with our Digimon—we have seven against one" Yamato explained

"No, you two are crazy!"

"I'd rather die fighting with my fists pumping then die running with my head in the ground!"

"Hmph. You know, for a loud idiot, you actually make sense" Yamato chuckled, back sliding to Taichi's side with fists clenched.

They entered into the clearing—they only problem was the clearing was a cliff. They had to make their stand, all of them, whether they wanted to or not, there was no where left to run. The trees in the background were rapidly falling when a flash of red rocketed out of the thicket and glided in the air. The children looked up in the sky; the red vicious digimon was hovering in front of the bright sun miles above them. In what seemed like an eternity of strain the digimon finally came to the surface in front of them with a loud crash. He stood, towering above everyone, gnarling and growling in a bent down position.

The tiny Digimon tried to attack the goliath, but were swatted away with ease. The seven digimon fell on the ground with a large slam. They managed to make some scratches and dents into the creature's hard armor with their tackles, but they were no match for this giant.

The giant approached the children and raised its arms to smash them into the ground. The teens braced for impact.

_T-this is it? To be rid so easily. Without even know what happened. We just need a little more power. If only we had more. More strength. The strength to stand. To do damage!_

"NO!" Taichi screamed

"Taichi…your..digivice-" the defeated Koromon beside Taichi barely managed to whisper.

"Th-the digivice!" Taichi reached into his pocket. The others saw this and did the same.

"D-DIGIVOLVE!" They yelled.

A bright light engulfed the entire cliff, Kuwagamon, who was just milliseconds away from crushing all of them, was stunned in the light and was left blinded.

---

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon" The once pink reptile head was now an orange, 4ft dinosaur.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon" The small orange furred ball was now a 4ft, blue dog that stood upright on its hind legs.

"Tanamon digivolve to…Palmon" The small turtle like creature with a plant on its back was now a 3ft some what humanoid creature with the attributes of a plant

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon" The pink radish had now changed into a 3ft pink bird

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon" The once pink blob was now a 3ft magenta bug that resembled a ladybug

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon" The brown seal-like creature was now a white seal-like creature who stayed relatively the same size

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon" The once white creature was now an orange guinea pig-like animal with wings like a bat on its head.

---

The tiny digimon had now taken a new shape and attacked the blinded red beetle. All Kuwagamon could do was blindly swat and swing as attacks of bombarded the vicious digimon. Agumon fired a ball of fire about the size of a cantaloupe that connected to Kuwagamon's wing—causing it to light on fire. Gabumon released a spout of water from his throat slid under the red beetle's feet causing him to loose his firm footing—Gomamon joined Gabumon's water attack, with a spout of water himself, drenching Kuwagamon's body with the stream. Tentomon did a follow up attack and sent spark of electricity at the soaked insecticide—using the water as a conductor, it was super effective in stunning the giant. Palmon extended her viney nails and took grasp of Kuwagamon's arm and yanked him to the floor. Patamon and Biyomon finished him off with a blast of wind—Biyomon let loose a gust of green spiraling wind and Patamon spewed a bubble of highly compressed air. The team up against Kuwagamon was too much for him bear, causing him to fall backwards off the cliff, screeching and howling to the sea below. He tried to fly but his wings were damaged by the team-attack.

"Yeah! All right!" The group exclaimed, running to congratulate their respective partners.

"You were awesome!"

"Oh, well, it's only thanks to you~"

"You saved us, all of you, all of us!"

But the congratulatory celebration did not last long as Kuwagamon, with his dying breath grabbed a hold of the cliff they were all standing on and ripped it right out of the mountain side. The kids and their partners all fell to sea with a scream. The digimon that could fly tried but they were being harassed by falling rocks and they had not yet completely mastered flight.

The children and the giant demon Digimon fell to their watery crypt.

---

Check out for this story with the concept art at "kiarou. deviantart. com"


	3. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

---

They were falling and there was nothing they could do, Taichi looked down to see the pristine beach and sea that they were slowly descending toward. If they fell on land they'd surely die.

"Guys, try shifting your body weighted to landing the ocean" Sora called out, verbalizing what Taichi was thinking.

The seven teenagers tried their best to move into a safe falling place. With shrieks of horror—and Joe crying out in the fetal position "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!!"—all of them safely landed in the ocean. Well, somewhat safely.

Kuwagamon, however, crashed down on the land and 'exploded' into a million bits of matter—much like how the kids were dissipating when they entered his world. When he disintegrated a large, black, charcoaled, round slab came out of him, rolling into the ocean and sinking to the blue abyss.

The impact of the fall knocked some of them unconscious; Taichi, Yamato and Sora were the only ones who hit the water conscious. They and the digimon dragged the others to shore—Yamato, of course, rescued Takeru first. The had washed up on a beach, they had no idea where they were, but they knew where they had been—above the seafront they were now on, towering far above them, there was an impossibly high, steep narrow mountain that rose so high, the top was covered in clouds.

The others slowly came to consciousness, one by one; they soon had all regained awareness. Joe was the last one to awaken; he was still huddled up to himself, shaking until he eventually came to.

"Was-was it all a dream…?" Joe asked lazily as he slowly sat up, coughing out sea water. He looked in front of him, and on the shore, there were telephone booths. "A phone! A phone! A PHONE!" he exclaimed, sprinting as fast as he could to the booths n the shore "WE'RE SAVED WE'RE SAVED!!!"

The other teens, who had not noticed the booths--they were too busy caring for each other's safety—took notice of Joe's excitement as it spread to them. Slowly a smile came to each of their faces as they too ran to the phone booths, exclaiming, "A PHONE!"

"I can't believe it, phones-- real phones"

"Quick, call someone, the police, the fire department, the camp councilors."

"I am"

"I'm sorry, the number you are using does not exist—the phone you are using does not exist—please hang up and never dial again" came a robotic voice from the receiver.

"What the-"

"What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"Ok, this is weird"

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, these phones have to work, they HAVE TO!!!" Joes cried, furiously punching in numbers "Lets try my home phone!"

"I'm sorry, the number you are using does not exist—the phone you are using does not exist—please hang up and never dial again"

"Ok, my brother's phone"

"I'm sorry, the number you are using does not exist—the phone you are using does not exist—please hang up and never dial again"

"Ok then-"

"Joe, give it up! They don't work" Taichi called. The group had already given up and was walking back to the shore. Joe, however, did not respond, he continued to frantically type in numbers."

"You know, for him being the oldest one, he's not very smart" Sora said, sitting down in the sand and looking back at the phone booths

"Aw, but I think it's kind of cute" Mimi giggled

BReeeqqqchhh—the sound of growling stomachs soon became a dominant noise among the children

"Hey, does anyone have some food?" Taichi asked, falling backwards in the sand, holding his hand over his stomach and grumbling in harmony to his stomach.

"I don't"

"Me neither"

"I don't have any, just my laptop and satellite phone."

"Why did you bring you laptop with you to summer camp?"

"Never mind that, we have no food."

"Mimi, what do you have in that bag?"

"Oh? Hmm, not much, just some makeup, mirrors, cellphone, and some cooking oil" she mumbled as she tunneled through her bag.

"Well, that doesn't help if we don't have any food"

"Looks like we're having baked computer" Taichi laughed

"Don't you dare" Koushiro said in a deadly tone.

"Where's Joe? Maybe he has something in that huge bag of his"

"HEY! JOE!" Taichi called out to the young man still fiddling with the phones.

"What? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people on the phone?" He called back in annoyance

"Never mind that, just come here!"

Joe reluctantly hung up his attempts at reaching civilization and went to go see what the pestering was about. "What?" he said in an annoyed voice

"Got any food in that big bag of yours"

"Of course, it's only natural to pack emergency food when you go camping"

A smile lit up on all the kids faces "Well, what are you waiting for! Common!" they quipped, snatching the bag from Joe

"How much do you have in here?"

"About 3 day's worth"

"Sweet!"

"Wait, with the digimon that's only enough for about a day."

There was a somber silence

"It's ok! We digimon hunt for our own food!" Biyomon said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we are more then equipped to find our own resources" Gabbumon reassured

"Are you guys sure?" Takeru asked

"Absolutely"

"Well, if you say-" Yamato stopped mid sentence when he realized that the cans of food were gone "Where did the food go?!?" he leaped off the ground and spun around to see a boy in a blue jacket and an orange dinosaur stuffing their faces with brown preservatives.

"Oh man, this stuff is good! Especially when your this hungry!"

"Human food is scrumptious!" The two 'pigs' conversed as they opened the last can and popped the tube of meat in their mouth "Oh, I'm stuffed"

"Tch!" Yamato clicked his tongue in anger "You…!" he stammered "You IDIOT!"

"Huh?" Taichi rolled over on his round belly

"You ate all of the food!"

"Not all of it, I left a few cans, like…one or two" he laughed "I'm sorry, when I get hungry I can control myself, haha" he chirped nervously.

Yamato was about to pound Taichi into the ground, and the rest of the group would have had no qualms with that, however—he was interrupted by the boisterous sound of water.

In the distant seas behind them an explosion of water bulleted out—like a geyser would. The explosion was so colossal that a deluge of water sprinkled on the teens at the shore. No one moved a muscle as they were showered by falling water from the sky.

Then there was another explosion—except this time the eruption was not stationary—it moved into a straight line toward the shore; toward the kids. However, before it got to the shore—about 20 feet off—the geyser of water ceased and dissipated. The seven kids sighed in relief.

"Ok, what was that?"

"Probably another crazy monster"

"Don't say that! You're scarring meee!" Mimi whined

"Stop your whining, Mimi"

"In any case, what ever that was, we need to get out of here. I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had enough adventure for one day" Joe inquired, reaching down to pack what little food was left.

FWOOSH

FWOOSH

FWOOSH

FWOOSH

Joe dropped the cans of preservatives and screamed in horror at the startle. He and the others turned around and remained jaw dropped at what they saw. Geysers of water, just like what they had seen in the ocean distance, were rocketing out of from the ground, underneath the phone booths. One by one, each phone booth was flung into the air by the water pressure. The booths came falling to the ground with a crash.

"Wha-what-what was that?!?" Takeru cried

No response, everyone was in too much of a stupor to reply. They wanted to move, the wanted to run, but their legs would not allow them as they saw a large, grey cone come spinning out of the sand.

The cone was actually more of a deformed conch shell with sharp spikes and chiseled edges that looked razor sharp. It stood about 25 feet high and had designs of twisting turns that spiraled downward—and at the bottom of the shell was an opening hole. Inside the hole was a pink, fleshy wall with teeth that protruded and folded into a circle, very similar to a leech's mouth.

"What is that-?" Taichi asked, finally summoning enough courage to talk

"If I had to g-guess- I'd say, a d-d-digimon" Koushiro stuttered a reply

The shell stood motionless for a few moments until the small opening at the bottom shot out the pink flesh. It looked toothpaste being squeezed through a tube—the pink flesh melded and molded around the set of yellow teeth. The first thing that formed was an arm, and then another arm until finally the head formed around the teeth-. The head was that of a dinosaur's and similarly looking to Agumon's head. His whole upper body was pink and his lower body still remained in the giant shell. The teeth that once protruded from the shell now protruded from his mouth, crooked and awry. Its eyes were bright red in anger—agony almost—and on top of his head he had some sort of lime green tentacles for hair. With a loud roar, he acknowledged the presence of the seven stunned teenagers on the beach.

The seven children snapped out of their confusion and realized what was about to happen.

"We need to attack it" Taichi commanded

"What are you crazy?!? That thing—it's huge!" It was true, this new monster was about the same size, if not somewhat bigger, then Kuwagamon.

"We defeated that giant bug, what makes you think we can't defeat this?"

"He's right, our best chance of survival is to fight right now" Koushiro sided with Tachi.

The Digimon, already acknowledging their job, were now positioned to attack.

Agumon fired out a ball of flaming fire and it hit the pink monster right in the face.

Gabumon tried using his water attack, but it failed. He could not produce the attack to an effective range.

The other digimon tried to attack as well, but to no avail. Biyomon could not produce her green spiraling wind, Tentomon could not fabricate his electricity, Palmon failed to stretch her ivy fingers, Patamon failed to erect his bubble impact and Gomamon could not compose his attack either.

The other digimon's attacks failed and were quickly swatted away by the pink menace. Agumon, however, dodged the attack—he seemed extremely fast in comparison to everyone else. The kids rushed to their partner's aid

"Are you ok?"

"What's wrong"

"We're tired…and hungry. I'm sorry, we can't fight" came the answer

Mimi looked up at Agumon dodging the giant creature's swats "Then why is Agumon still able to fight?"

"Because, Taichi and Agumon were the only ones who ate…" Koushiro resolved in cold logic "What is that thing?"

"It's a digimon, he's of the Shellmon species." Tentomon answered

Shellmon finally landed a hit on Agumon as he went flying deep into the ocean behind them. He then turned his attention to the others tending to their tired and injured companions. From the top of his head, out of the mass of tentacle hair, he shot a strong jet of water and hit the kids. The immense water pressure caused the kids to fly backwards into the rocks behind them.

Taichi, being the only one that ate, was the only one to get back up. He ran over to the monster "Hey, ugly, why don't you pick on me!" he yelled at it

"I-is he crazy?"

"He's going to get killed"

Shellmon simply looked down at Taichi and his void threats.

"Hey, can't you hear?!?" Taichi yelled again, this time attempting to punch Shellmon. He fist connected with the cold, hard, grey shell, but it did nothing. In fact, the shell was hard and chiseled, and the impact of Taichi's fists did more damage to himself then it did anything else. The monster simply swatted Taichi away. He fell down backwards in a twist, face first into the sand. The monstrosity wrapped its tentacles around Taichi, picked him up and then slammed him into the ground.

"AHHHHH" he screamed in horror. The others, immobile and powerless to do anything, looked away.

"He's going to die!" Sora yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

The giant digimon let go of Taichi after a couple more slams into the cold sand and let him roll down a deep sand dune—he appeared unconscious. Shellmon then averted his attention to the impaired youths and their digimon partners.

Shellmon laughed "AHAHAHA, You're-you're next!" agony taking over in his voice.

Shellmon slowly start to make his way toward the group, laid against the rocky wall. He slowly dragged his shell with his body to the kids.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?" Shellmon stopped and turned his head toward in the direction the question came from. "Oh, you're no dead yet?" he scoffed with his low, raspy voice

Taichi had gotten to his feet, limping and struggling just to stand, blood and sand mixing into his face and arm. He was glaring deadly beams at the creature that towered above him and the hill that Taichi had rolled down.

Agumon had crawled out the ocean and onto the shore. He stood firmly next to Taichi, as beaten and battered at Taichi as well, but firmly in place.

Taichi clicked his tongue in disapproval "Tch, I wont let you!" he screamed, starting to run up the hill, Agumon following him.

_I won't let this happen. I won't let this beast win. I will, I will, I will protect everyone!_

He made it to the top of the dune at top speed and jumped—Agumon milliseconds behind him.

_I won't die, I can't die, not without knowing, I have to know where I am and why! I have to see her again. Protect her again, she's my…_

_Hikari!_

He poised his fists, prepared to strike—his body flying through the air—almost at Shellmon's head level. Shellmon had a raised hand, ready to smack the pest back down in the sand

"_This ends NOW!"_ his voice echoing through the beach canyon, his fist making a connecting blow with the creature's nose

The creature flinched—not due to Taichi's punch, however, but because of the bright light that had resonated behind him. Taichi turned his head slightly to see a bright light where Agumon was. Shellmon ignored the illumination and began to strike Taichi out of the air.

"Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON!"

Agumon was no longer the tiny orange dinosaur. He was now a gigantic 18 foot orange T-rex. He had bright blue strips that went down his back; toned, cut muscles on his arms and legs. His head was now covered by a hard, shiny, brown protector with three horns; two on the side of his ears and one protruding at the tip of his nose.

He rammed into Shellmon from the side before he finished swatting Taichi out of the air. Taichi fell to the sand beach below on his back and slowly got up to see what had happened. His eyes widened in amazement

Agumon was now the orange Tyrannosaurs Rex, Greymon, about the same size as Kuwagamon and was now in a fight with Shellmon. Greymon heaved large, heavy flames from his mouth. The burning sickles engulfed the sea monster. Shellmon, resisting the fire, spewed out high pressured water to counter the flames. Steam and smoke glided off of the collision of these two elements. Slowly, they both stalked closer and closer to each other until they were close enough to touch. They stopped their attacks, bent back their heads and smashed each other with their craniums. An indiscernible feeling of déjà vu overtook Taichi as he stood motionless in the sand. Taichi shook his head violently to snap himself out of his trance "Greymonnn! Go for it!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs

Shellmon and Greymon, with heads crashed into each other—stood in a standstill—struggling for dominance. Greymon took his brawny arms and grasped the side of Shellmon's neck. With a heave and a loud roar, Greymon jolted the large brute into the air. Shellmon was floating in the air, slowly descending to the sea. Greymon puffed up his chest and cocked back his head—small slivers of grey smoke started to descend from his closed jaw—and just as Shellmon was directly in front of the beating sun, Greymon released a globule of heated flames—dripping off the rocketing enormous sphere were bright red and orange flames that resembled a burning star. The blast was quick and precise—it struck Shellmon dead center in the chest. He let out a roaring screech as an obsidian disk spewed out of his back and both of them 'exploded' into countless atoms and soon dissipated.

Greymon fell to his knees, his face hitting the ground. The bright glow from before returned once again as the silhouette of the giant reptilian withered. When the radiant glow dimmed, Agumon was on the ground. He had returned to his former state

Taichi ran as fast as he could to Agumon—ignoring his seemingly broken arm and bloody face. "Agumon! Are-are you…alive?"

No reply

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tchhh!" Taichi clicked his tongue, trying to hold back his scream "No, this can't be, you were-you were only trying to protect me! We just became friends-!" he pounded his fist into the sand

"Hey…You don't think-I'd die that easily, do you?" Agumon mumbled under his tired sigh "I would have thought you would have had more confidence in me then that" he laughed softly in his high pitch rasp.

"Ag-Agumon-" Taichi voiced, his eyes glossed over as he embraced his dinosaur partner "That was pretty reckless of you" he teased with a shaky voice

"You're one to talk, what would have happened if I wasn't there?" Agumon laughed

"Ha, I guess were both idiots, huh?"

"Yeah, idiots—but brave idiots nonetheless" Agumon laughed, standing to his feet now.

The rest of the group, witnessing what had happened, made their way toward Taichi and Agumon

"That was great"

"Wow, so amazing"

Praises continued—baffled, confused and in awe by what had just happened.

Except for Koushiro, he was curious on what exactly that disk was. _That object that came out of Shellmon's back…it looked strangely, destructive_

"Hey!" Agmon exclaimed, silencing the attention of everyone

"What is it?"

"I'm-I'm hungry" Agumon laughed in sync with the growling of his stomach

Everyone else was not amused—especially since Agumon was the one who ate all their food.

"We do need to find something to eat though—we better leave this area and hunt for some food"

"What?!? WHY?!? If anyone is looking for us, a beach is the best place to stay!" Joe pleaded

"No, if that monster returns, we're all too tired and hungry to fight it again"

"Agreed, lets go" Yamato said flatly, turning around and leading the way into a ravine of trees as the rest of the group followed [Sora and Mimi helping the injured Taichi walk].


End file.
